Aprobación
by Daymin
Summary: Draco Malfoy siempre sería aprobado por Harry Potter, quién siempre estaría seguro de haber elegido correctamente. Pequeño escrito Drarry.


_Hola, queridos lectores. Traje un simple y pequeño Drarry. Sólo algunas escenas random sobre un Draco inseguro y un Harry perseverante_

 _Todos los derechos a **J.K. Rowling** , quien nos dio este maravilloso mundo._

* * *

 **Aprobación**

Draco Malfoy siempre fue un joven necesitado de aprobación, siempre manteniéndose al borde de las infinitas expectativas y, sin embargo, nunca siendo capaz de alcanzarlas. Desde pequeño _añoró_ la aprobación de su padre, en su adolescencia _necesitó_ la aprobación del señor oscuro, y, bajo situaciones que nunca logró comprender, _deseó_ la de Harry Potter.

Quizás fue a raíz del momento en que el moreno caminó a paso decidido en su dirección, esquivando a la multitud que se arremolinaba a su alrededor en el andén 9 y tres cuartos , solo para estrechar su mano y terminar con su rivalidad infantil, o cuando tomó la decisión de sentarse a su lado en clase de pociones. Pudo ser cuando intentó mantener una conversación alegre a mitad del primer partido de quidditch de la temporada o incluso cuando tomó uno de sus comentarios sarcásticos a manera de chiste y palmeó su espalda con familiaridad.

También existía la posibilidad de que fuera justo en el momento que Harry Potter le acorraló en un pasillo solitario y le besó. Había sido un gesto tan descarado, necesitado y torpe, que Draco ya no tuvo oportunidad de retroceder.

Y cayó, con mucha fuerza, por _San Potter_.

Llamarle relación a lo que desarrollaron entre los pasillos, salones abandonados y límites del bosque prohibido era demasiado elegante, no eran más que besos, jalones y uno que otro roce atrevido. Pero estaba bien, se sentía bien.

Demasiado bien, pensó Draco, quién siempre intentaba no pensar mucho en el asunto, tan sólo para mantener a raya aquella voz en su cabeza que le recordaba la horrible persona que era, que fue, y lo inalcanzable que era Potter para él.

—Sabes…deberíamos dejar esto.

Fue a mitad del último año escolar que se animó a soltar un comentario al respecto, decidido a dejar todo ese embrollo y regresar a aquella enemistad tonta, era eso, o confesar su amor inmenso por _el niño que vivió_ , y eso, no pasaría.

Harry dejó de acariciar el dorso de su mano para enfrentarle.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — El destello esmeralda justo bajo sus anteojos, retó al rubio a seguir.

— _Esto_ , Potter…Lo que sea que tú y yo estamos haciendo. —Levantó su barbilla con decisión, sin inmutarse ni un poco ante la mirada amenazante del otro.

Harry se mantuvo en silencio un par de minutos, tomando una postura firme y seria sobre el césped donde estaban recostados unos intentes antes.

— ¿Quieres terminar? —Draco no comprendió. — ¿Estás dejándome?

El rubio titubeó, pero se mantuvo sereno.

—No hay nada que terminar, Potter, ¿no lo ves? Todo esto, no es nada, sinceramente no sé qué estamos haciendo.

Draco esperó, pacientemente, que el Gryffindor comenzara a gritar, lloriquear o simplemente se marchara con el ego herido, pero eso no pasó. Harry comenzó a reír, y no con burla, sino con una risa verdadera y amable.

—Realmente no esperaba esto de ti, Draco. —Malfoy nunca aceptaría lo mucho que le afectó escuchar su nombre salir de los labios del moreno. Harry se llevó una mano a la nuca, luciendo apenado. — Creo que tienes razón al estar molesto, nunca lo hice adecuadamente.

— ¿Hacer qué? —Pero no tuvo más tiempo de indagar, Harry había sujetado sus manos entre las suyas, marcando la diferencia entre el tono de sus pieles, dejándole perdido.

—Draco, ¿quieres ser mi novio?

La mente de Draco tardó más de lo debido en procesar aquello, mientras la pequeña voz le gritaba que él nunca sería suficiente, que había hecho cosas demasiado horribles y que su futuro se limitaba a permanecer solo y avergonzado por el resto de su vida.

— ¿Estás seguro? —Se sorprendió a sí mismo, preguntando con tanta inseguridad que era penoso.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Harry se inclinó sobre sus rodillas y le besó nuevamente.

* * *

—Voy a decirles.

Comentó Harry una tarde, mientras estudiaban juntos en la solitaria biblioteca, sacando a Draco lejos de sus deberes.

— ¿Decir qué a quién? —Cuestionó, elevando una de sus rubias cejas, dejando la pluma en el tintero.

—A Ron y Hermione, lo nuestro.

Draco sintió como su garganta se cerró, ahogando un grito de pánico. Suspiró entrecortadamente y asintió, estando seguro de que sí el resto del _trío de oro_ lo rechazaban, Harry probablemente le dejaría.

— ¿Estás seguro?

Y, nuevamente, Harry le aseguró que así era y le besó fugazmente.

* * *

— ¿Estás seguro de querer llevarme al baile? —Insistió por enésima vez, terminando de colocar el moño elegante en el cuello de su camisa.

Harry, quién se había colado a su dormitorio bajo su capa de invisibilidad, le sonrió, colocándose a su lado frente al espejo. Draco se sintió fascinado al verse a un lado de Harry, lleno de grandeza y orgullo.

—Recuerdo haber dicho que sí hace dos semanas cuando te invité, dos días después de eso, cada vez que nos vemos y todo el día de hoy, así que, sí. Estoy más que seguro.

Los ojos grises dudaron un segundo, hasta que Harry sujetó su mano.

—Seremos la pareja del año. —Afirmó Draco, recobrando aquella energía para ser el mejor en todo. Era su último año escolar, debía ser mejor que los anteriores.

—Definitivamente así será. —Aceptó Harry, imaginando todos los molestos espectaculares del día siguiente.

* * *

—Definitivamente te has vuelto loco, Potter. —Soltó, aun mareado con el recuerdo firme de haber sujetado la mano de Harry y al siguiente segundo aparecer afuera de la madriguera de los Weasley.

—Es navidad, Molly nos ha invitado a cenar.

Sin embargo, Draco no pudo seguir. Sabía que prácticamente todo el mundo mágico sabía sobre su relación, y aunque habían pasado años desde que salieron de Hogwarts y eran unos adultos, seguía aterrorizado e inseguro.

—Ellos…Harry. —Suspiró, aferrándose al pecho del moreno, quién le abrazó suavemente. —Son tu familia, yo no…

—Sí, son mi familia, por eso mismo deben ser los primeros en saber sobre nuestro compromiso. —Murmuró con dulzura.

Draco se separó de él con brusquedad.

—Nosotros no estamos comprometidos. —Jadeó.

— ¿No?

—Por Merlín, Harry…—Sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta. —¿Estás seguro?

Harry rio con fuerza.

—El que debería estar seguro es usted, señor Draco futuro-Potter.

* * *

Draco abrió los ojos con dificultad, encontrándose con un brillante paquete flotante justo frente a él. Era un regalo, con una nota que decía:

" _¿Estás seguro?"_

No pudo evitar soltarse a reír. Miró a su alrededor hasta localizar a Harry, quién le observaba desde el umbral de la puerta, con aquella sonrisa que expresaba un amor inmenso.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

—El suficiente como para saber cuántas veces respiras por minuto. —Caminó hasta sentarse a su lado, acercándose y besando la pálida frente. —Feliz aniversario, cariño.

Draco le abrazó automáticamente, susurrando un suave _"Feliz aniversario",_ obligándose a contener el llanto y las tontas emociones irracionales. Su vida era ridículamente perfecta, tanto, que todos los días se preguntaba a sí mismo si estaba seguro de seguir con vida, de no estar imaginando todo aquello, de merecer a Harry realmente.

Inseguridades que le eran arrancadas por aquel par de ojos verdes y sonrisa traviesa.

Draco Malfoy siempre sería aprobado por Harry Potter, quién siempre estaría seguro de haber elegido correctamente.

* * *

 _Bueno, sólo quise jugar un poco con esta pareja por primera vez. No tenía una muy buena idea, así que sólo traje esto para ver que salía. Gracias por leerlo, prometo desarrollar algo mejor y adentrarme más con los personajes en trabajos posteriores._

 _Pido disculpas por si hay algún error, de ser así lo corregiré a la brevedad._


End file.
